Moments in Time
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: A series of oneshots showing the evolution of Masrur and Marina's relationship. Contains a well developed OC.
1. Chapter 1

The first time that Masrur had ever sparred with Marina, he could feel the overwhelming embarrassment and self-loathing emanating off of her when she barely able to force him back any distance at all. After fighting her for a while longer, he had called it off, and the two had promptly sat down and set out a training regimen.

Because Marina had been rescued from sex slavery, her slavers trying to force her into prostitution, the only thing she was really excellent in was pain resistance and speed. She knew when to run, and when to take the beating, but she had never been forced to pleasure someone she didn't want to. Her physical strength, while supreme to the average humans, was definitely not up to par with the average Fanalis.

And so, over the next few months of warm weather, Masrur and Marina trained together. Marina did have one up on him, as she could definitely outrun him if she wanted, much to Sharrkan's amusement. A short while ago, the Heliohaptian had arranged a race between all of them, and while Yamuraiha and Pisti came in dead last, Spartos had refused to compete, but Sinbad and Sharrkan had tied. But to their utter astonishment, after they both outran Hinahoho and Drakon, Marina and Masrur were tied for a short while. But after they turned the flag and came running back, Marina seemed to start to teleport. She edged in front of Masrur and took off, moving faster than anyone had ever seen.

He smirked as he recalled the event, and everyone's openmouthed stares as Marina had floated across the finish line well ahead of him, smirking so hard it threatened to be a smile. He looked over at the beautiful young Fanalis to his left, and watched as she practiced her punches and kicks with hefty boulders strapped her arms and ankles. She was growing steadily stronger, and had come a long way from when they first began. He turned to face her, watching her train some more.

"Marina." His voice was calm, and patient. He wanted to test her progress.

"Yes?" She turned, and untied the rocks from her limbs, looking up at him when she finished.

He found no need for words, and instead settled into an easy fighting stance, watching as the breeze ruffled her long red hair. Marina's red eyes lit up with what he was suggesting, and she came at him, delivering the first of what would be their regular sparring sessions.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long nap in the sun, Masrur woke up blearily, blinking tiredly. After several moments of laying there and thinking that not getting up sounded good, he slowly sat up and stretched, his pronounced muscles protesting at the movement. Sleepily, he made his way over to the river, sitting down on the warm bank and splashing the water on his face, slicking his hands through his hair as he did so.

He glanced around the beautiful river, looking at the smooth stone formations of the waterfall. He sighed, and went to get another splash of water on his face when he noticed a small pile of neatly folded clothes and a towel. Very familiar clothes and arm cuffs if he did say so. He sat up again and looked around, very confused as to why Marina's clothes were on the river bank.

As he looked around, his red eyes curious, a head of red hair came up from underwater, followed by Marina herself, and he felt his eyes widen and jaw slightly drop. Her wet hair clung to the gentle curves of her torso, sticking to her shoulders, and she shook the water out of her eyes. As he watched, too dumbstruck to move and give her privacy, she flipped her hair off of her back, revealing the tan skin and scars that curved over the expanse of her torso.

"How…" He breathed, and he heard Marina's squeak of surprise, followed by her whipping her head around to stare at him in shock, followed by a squeak that she would deny for the rest of her life.

"Masrur!" She yelped in shock, ducking back under. "What are you doing?" Her face was a shade off from her bright red hair.

He stood abruptly, trying to hide the sudden erection he had sprung when she had half turned and he saw more breast than he could really handle when he was only half awake.

"Sorry. Err…." He turned and walked off, hiding his blush in his ears by scratching the back of his head as he walked away. Well god, that was embarrassing. Marina stood there for nearly ten minutes, trying to control the embarrassment before ducking back under and calming down. Geez….


	3. Chapter 3

As they surveyed what was left of a Slave trader's camp, Spartos kept an expression of neutrality glued to his face to hide his disgust. Masrur was still clearly pissed though, his red eyes narrowed with hatred, and his right eyebrow twitching. Marina was working with the people they had rescued, people the traders had captured to auction off. She went between helping people recover their belongings and finding them their families, to breaking shackles when necessary.

The slave traders were sitting in a corner in chains, as they would be receiving judgement for their breaking of the law in Balbadd. The military delegates were on their way as of now.

Spartos turned, responding to a small call of 'Sir?' and delicately gave a small group of traders directions to Balbadd, as they had recovered their wares and were set on returning to sell them. But they all turned when they heard the distinct rumbling of a building beginning to collapse. Masrur and Spartos watched in surprise, and people nearby ran to get out the way, grabbing their belongings. In the ruckus, a little boy fell, tripping on the shackles still around his ankles.

He lay, his brown eyes filling with tears, as the building began to crumble. He was paralyzed with terror, unable to move.

"Mother!" He squeaked out, curling up and covering his head. The building collapsed, fragments and broken slabs of rock falling everywhere. It landed with a loud thud, and dust exploded from the sandy stone they were standing on, as they were in the outskirts of the desert.

"Cinja!" Screamed a brown haired woman, her dark eyes wide with terror. A gray haired man held her back, though his dark eyes were tearing up and terrified. He wanted nothing more than to run to his son as well.

Masrur looked to Spartos, eyes wide. Judging from the look on the warrior's face, he had seen it too. Just before the building fell, a flash of red had ran into the wreckage. Marina was in there.

Masrur ran forward, intent on throwing the rocks aside until he found her, but stopped dead when the broken remains of the building twitched violently, the rocks crashing together. Spartos froze next to him, his armor clinking as she stopped moving.

The slabs twitched again, more violently this time, and started shifting to the left. They paused, and then, with a thunderous roar, it flew off to the left. Marina rose from the wreckage, her face frozen in an expression of bestial rage; the huge slab of rock clattered to the ground. She was alive, and the crowd cheered when the little boy stood up next to her left leg.

The little boy hugged her tightly, crying out, "Thank you so much Miss!". Marina nodded tiredly, patting him on the head. He ran to his parents, who fell to their knees, hugging him close.

Masrur darted forward, and Spartos was on his heels, as Marina was swaying unsteadily on her feet, beyond exhausted. Masrur managed to catch her as she fell, cradling her close to his chest. She opened one eye, and smiled softly at him.

"How did you…?" He didn't quite know how to ask. Spartos led the way from the wreckage, intent on taking a look at the multiple injuries she bore. Her left side, back, and thigh were bleeding badly, and her shoulders were bruised badly.

"How did you do that?" Spartos asked, his dark eye facing her.

"I don't know. I've grown stronger now, but I'm exhausted." Spartos could barely hear her soft whisper above the clinking of his armor. He nodded at the answer, and indicated a section of ground. There was a rock for her to lean against, which was what he needed. His pack was nearby, and he had a small medical kit within it.

"Set her down Masrur. I will treat her injuries, and then we will return to Sindria." He sorted through his small pack's contents. Masrur knelt to lower her down, his large hands cradling her head as he leaned her back. Spartos located his medical kit, and came back to Marina's side, setting his vambraces and lance aside with delicate clicks.

Marina barely twitched as Spartos's sure hands flushed gravel from the gash on her thigh, breathed as he bandaged the wounds on her side. Masrur stayed close the entire time, red eyes keeping guard his one hand hear hers. As Spartos tied the last bandages, she settled her dainty hand on his, fingers running over the rough texture of his knuckles. Masrur started when she did so, but didn't move away.

Spartos packed the kit up, and replaced it in his pack before pulling his vambraces back on.

"Thank you Spartos." Came her weak voice, but her eyes never opened.

"You are welcome." He said back, eye slightly worried. He watched as the Fanalis gently scooped the girl onto his back, his arms locking underneath her thighs to keep her there. Spartos led the way back to the ports, where their ship was waiting.

Marina fit perfectly into the curves of his back, and he wished that he wasn't wearing his armor, but he had no other choice. Her nose brushed his soft red hair, chin resting on his shoulder. He felt reassured that she was okay every time she exhaled, as her warm breath swept over his collarbone. A gentle breeze floated through, and a few strands of her red hair cascaded over his other shoulder. He could smell her, something like leaves, female and sunlight.

Spartos kept one eye on the two behind him, and he felt a rare smile touch his face when Marina shifted slightly, and Masrur turned his head, his cheek nuzzling hers. His worried eyes closed, all the worry fading from his features to be replaced with peace for a brief moment. When the fanalis turned again and caught the warrior's eye, he raised a brow but said nothing, ignoring the smaller man.

When Spartos turned back around, Masrur smiled a genuine smile when Marina shifted again and kissed his cheek.


End file.
